


den beste daten min

by pagnilagni



Series: Random greier [10]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: First Meeting, M/M, Mareritt, date
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 09:42:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19850524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pagnilagni/pseuds/pagnilagni
Summary: Egentlig skulle jeg skrive noe HELT annet i dag, men så ble det dette. Sorry?Takk til Frieda som helt uvitende gav meg ideen.





	den beste daten min

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Frieda Echte (Plommesill)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plommesill/gifts).



Han kjenner ubehaget i hele kroppen. Svetten pipler frem på ryggen, munnen føles tørr, nervene kryper til utsiden av huden og legger seg som ømt lag rundt ham, ikke den behagelige ømheten fra en annen person, men på grensen mellom lett ubehag og smerte, noe som utvikler seg til kvalme. Han kaldsvetter og kjenner at pannen blir klam, luggen klistrer seg fast til den. Han forsøker nytteløst å riste håret vekk uten at det virker for åpenbart, til slutt greier han ikke mer, men stryker de klebrige stråene bort med en rask bevegelse. Det klør når vinden beveger på de få hårene som fortsatt henger ned foran ansiktet, en krafsende kløe som vekker flukt-instinktene i kroppen, som om det var en løve som kloret ham.

Teppet hadde føltes trygt under dem, som om det holdt dem oppe, de lå tett inntil hverandre, armer og bein overalt, hånden hans under t-skjorten bak, en finger som så vidt beveget seg under bukselinningen og gav lovnad om noe annet, noe mer, senere. 

Latteren hans, øynene som ble til halvmåner mellom smilerynkene, før de nesten forsvant når han lo mer. Hans egen latter som satte seg i magen og ikke lot seg stoppe, en historie, en vits, han er ikke sikker, men det føltes godt å dele den med ham, ligge her og kjenne kroppen hans riste ved siden av hans egen. 

Det var et hakk videre fra chattingen, fra skype, fra kaffekoppen etter jobb forrige uke, til lunsj i parken, “er det en date”, hadde han tenkt, men ikke våget spørre.  
“Så fint å være på date med deg”, hadde den andre hvisket til ham mens nesen kilte langs kinnet hans, “den beste daten min noensinne”.

Sommerfuglene hadde sluppet ut av sekken da, fløyet ut i hele kroppen, ut i magen, armer, bein, fingertuppen og tær, fylt hele hodet med de ørsmå vingeslagene, vingespissene som strøk lett på innsiden av ham. Alt hadde eksplodert da han kjente leppene hans mot sine egne, et lett kyss, en lovnad om noe annet, om tyngre pust, om noe mer, noe senere.

Så hadde de satt seg opp, pustet ut, smilt til hverandre, før han pakket ut sekken og vesken. De var tettpakket, systematisk, med fokus på detaljene, ingenting skulle bli klemt i stykker, alt skulle med.

På bakken foran ham står det, alt sammen. Kurver, bokser, glass, beger. Pene asjetter i melamin, stålbestikk, solide plastglass, de to krusene med kaffe han hadde kjøpt på Kaffebrenneriet på vei hit, han hadde fått dem i gjenbrukskopper, et blått og et grønt, “det må du ta, det er som øynene dine”, sa han.

Maten var fantastisk. Grillet kylling og ananas på trepinner, pastasalat med pesto og små tomater skåret i to. Sprø salatblader, jevne terninger med agurk, fetaost, spansk skinke surret rundt asparges og melon, spesielt melonen var god, han visste ikke at de to smakene kunne forenes på denne måten, den salte skinken og den honningsøte melonen virker så diametralt motsatte at han nesten lo da han hadde fått den vesle rullen stukket mot seg. Og desserten, når han ikke trodde det kunne bli bedre, jordbær i små biter, blandet med granateple, pepper og balsamicoeddik, med en fyldig krem over, en smakseksplosjon, han sa det var vaniljefrø i den, de små svarte prikkene.

Det var et steg opp, et uendelig langt steg opp, fra de usle, lunkne ølboksene som ligger nesten nederst i hans egen bag oppå en flatklemt baguette med ost og skinke fra Rema, hans første innskytelse da han takket ja til å bli med på piknik i dag. Han hadde glemt å spørre om han skulle ta med noe, tenkte at dersom han hadde tenkt å grille så hadde han sikkert for mye kjøtt og potetsalat og greier uansett, eller så kom de til å handle på veien. Men hvis han tok med noen øl så hadde han iallfall NOE, og litt mat i tilfelle han egentlig ikke hadde tenkt på mat i det hele tatt, i tilfelle han bare hadde tenkt å chille i parken med en øl eller to et par timer.

Med ett kommer den store, gullfargede flasken på teppet. Den er pakket i en slags flaskekjøler, han rynker pannen når han ser den. Han husker å ha sett noe lignende blant kjølebagene på Nille, han hadde vurdert en slik til å ta med pils i parken, men de så for fjollete ut, med mønstre av ananas eller flamingo, noe Eskild ville elsket, men han selv hatet. Denne er stilfull, mørk blå med hvit kant, stilen minner ham om noe som kunne vært ombord i en seilbåt, han ser et øyeblikk for seg stramme matroser i marineblå uniformer med firkantede kraver og luer, trange bukser, reglementerte hvite boksere under, våte fra sjøsprøyten.

Bottega Gold. Den store B-en på flaskehalsen lyser mot ham. Gresset speiler seg forvrengt i den blanke overflaten, den ligger skeivt mellom det beige teppet og det nyklippede gresset.  
Det strammer seg i ham, et belte strammes rundt brystet og gjør det vanskelig å puste. Hver gang han puster ut strammes beltet på ny, han tør ikke lenger puste i frykt for å ikke greie å puste inn igjen etter å ha pustet ut.  
Han strekker seg mot flasken som for å skyve den vekk i samme øyeblikk som den andre griper den for å åpne den. Med et smil kutter han folien under flaskehalsen og vrenger den ned for å kunne skru opp metalltråden som omfavner korken. Han drar forsiktig i korken, lirker, før han ser på ham med et nikk, og så fyker korken av med et høyt poff.

Han heller den perlende væsken over i høye plastglass med lang stett. De minner om noen han hadde vært med å sette sammen til en nyttårsfest hjemme, de kom i pakker på 12, med glasset og stetten for seg. Eskild hadde tvunget dem til å sette sammen tre pakker og plassere i jevne, parallelle rekker på et brett, mens han selv hadde ment at det holdt å sette frem plastpakkene. Ved midnatt var det ingen som brydde seg uansett, alle var for fulle. Selvfølgelig hadde han rett, eller kanskje både han og Eskild hadde rett. Alle var for fulle ved midnatt, men de hadde vært glade for glassene da de kom.

Opp mot solen er den tydelig grønngul. “Kjenner du duften av pære?” spør han etter å ha tatt den første slurken. Han trekker på skuldrene og nikker, det er sikkert pære. 

Han kjenner dirringen i kroppen, den pirrende dirringen som starter i magen og beveger seg ut i fingertuppene til slutt, gjennom brystet, armene, hendene, det er ubehagelig når den passerer håndleddet, det er som om følelsen i fingrene forsvinner, som om de vet de står for tur og vil forberede seg.

_Med ett begynner perlene i den klare vinen å vokse. De eser opp fra små knappenålshoder til større til perler til erter til druer til plommer til å være på størrelse med epler, og da er det ikke lenger plass til dem i glasset, de sprenger seg ut, får glassene til å dele seg, først i to og så i tre, er ikke det en barneregle, tenker han, før glasset borer seg gjennom hånden hans, glassene er ikke lenger av plast nå, men av glass, splintrende glass som trenger gjennom ham, som stikker ut på den andre siden, som groteske røde tenner gjennom ham. Han ser ned på hendene, de forvrengte hendene med fingre som likner klør, de krafser mot gullflasken, forsøker å rispe hull i folien, komme seg gjennom den, splintre glasset, med et smell eksploderer det, når perlene i den har est opp, som i glasset, som enorme blanke perler som svelger alt på sin vei, ruller fremover og tar opp i seg alt sammen -_

“Isak, Isak, du må våkne!”  
Langsomt flyter han til overflaten, kanskje er det en boble han flyter på, kanskje kommer den til å sprenge, eller sluke ham.

Evens stemme synger i ørene hans. Hånden hans er varm mot skuldren, varm og myk, fingertuppene stryker forsiktig over den nakne huden, hvorfor er han naken, farer det gjennom ham, i parken, på gresset, hvem har kledd av ham. Panikken treffer ham, med en brå bevegelse forsøker han å sette seg opp, men noe holder ham igjen. Han hiver etter pusten, nå må han puste selv om beltet kanskje strammer seg igjen,. det strammer om hele kroppen nå, han river i det, river og sliter, forsøker trekke det bort.  
“Du, slapp av, det går bra, kjæresten min, jeg skal hjelpe deg.”

Hendene hans er over ham igjen. De stryker borti ham i lette bevegelser, er så vidt bortom huden, over skuldrene, ribbeina, magen, armene. Med ett kan han puste, han trekker luften inn i et skarpt innpust, må skynde seg å puste ut igjen for å kunne puste inn på nytt.

Hendene er på armene hans nå. De stryker over ham i langsomme bevegelser, holder ham ikke, bare stryker. Han kjenner noe mot kinnet sitt, myk hud, det rasper lett i de korte skjeggstråene på hans eget, hårstrå kiler mot øret hans. 

“Du må våkne. Isak, du må våkne. Jeg er her. Jeg er alltid her.”  
Stemmen er rolig, han snakker langsomt, likevel er det en kant av stress i stemmen, som om han er redd for at han skal bli der, slår det ham, redselen iler gjennom ham, han kan ikke bli der, han må bort, bort fra teppet, bort fra gresset, bort fra parken.

Isak åpner øynene og ser på Even. Ansiktet hans er like foran ham, øynene hans er store og bekymrede. Han puster, forsøker finne igjen pusten, luften, må få den inn før den forsvinner, men den er her, kjenner han nå, han og luften er på samme sted og ingen klemmer rundt ham for å hindre ham i å puste den inn.

“Husker du hva du drømte?”  
Isak nikker. Han trekker pusten. “Jeg… du… vi… vi var på date. Første date. Og du hadde med Prosecco.”  
“Prosecco?”  
“Ja, Prosecco. En latterlig flaske i gull. Med sånn folie som man kan speile seg i. Og du hadde med likedane glass som Eskild brukte på nyttårsaften, husker du de vi måtte sette sammen før gjestene kom?”  
“Åh, så digg med Prosecco da!”  
“Nei! Det var jo ikke det! Det var helt jævlig! På første date!”

Even ler, en trillende høy latter, magemusklene hans rister mot Isak. Han ser ham ikke i det dunkle soveromsmørket, det er ikke lyst ute ennå, men han kjenner kroppen hans mot sin egen, hører latteren, kjenner støtene med luft mot huden sin. “Prosecco på date, det er jo dritkult!”  
“Herregud, Even, på første date? Det er jo ekvivalent med frieri, omtrent! Det er jo ingen som dekker opp med Prosecco første gang!” Isak rister på hodet. Følelsene sitte fortsatt i kroppen, ubehaget over å ikke få puste, dynen som hadde tullet seg rundt ham så han følte seg fanget, den ligger over hoftene hans nå, fortsatt varm og klam. Natteluften fra glipen i vinduet kjennes kjølig mot den klamme huden, han vil egentlig dusje, men orker ikke nå. I stedet glir han ned under dynen og kryper tett inntil Even, han trenger å kjenne kroppen hans mot sin egen, kjenne at han holder ham.

Neste morgen står han tidlig opp for å lage kaffe. Han våkner før Even, men greier ikke sovne igjen. Han er fortsatt redd for å dras inn i marerittet igjen, boblene føltes for virkelige.

Irritert ser han at kaffeboksen er tom. Han åpner skuffene på kjøkkenet for å finne en ny pose, oppgitt trekker han dem ut en etter en, finner te, supper, flere sorter mel, krydder, alt mulig, han vet ikke hva Even skal med alt sammen. Omsider finner han skapet der Even har lagt kaffen også, smilende drar griper hånden hans om en stor pose nykvernet kaffe. Idet han løfter den frem i lyset skimrer det i en gullfarget flaske, en stor B lyser mot ham.

**Author's Note:**

> Egentlig skulle jeg skrive noe HELT annet i dag, men så ble det dette. Sorry?
> 
> Takk til Frieda som helt uvitende gav meg ideen.


End file.
